Kaiju To Kill
by Helene Oskanian
Summary: Request by KaijuDirector007. Battra is hired by a mysterious character to kill another kaiju. He fails, and has to deal with the terrible consequences that could cost not only everything he holds dear, but his own life as well.
1. Intro

**Hello everyone! I'm sorry for not being online for so long, but here I am. This was requested by KaijuDirector007. He wanted me to do a fanfiction based off Branded To Kill. I have not seen it, but will still attempt to make a fanfic inspired by it. I hope this is something you will all enjoy!**

It had been a long time since I last killed someone.

My name is Battra. I am a Class 4 hitman, and the last time I had been hired was over five years ago. But now, someone had asked for my help once more.

Of course, I said yes. I for one really had enjoyed my job, and to get the chance to relive such a thing was priceless. I'd never refuse.

We met at 4.00AM, by a volcano. A beautiful, lush forest surrounded it (of course, I towered above it, and so did the one who requested my help).

He was hidden by the shadow of the huge volcano, and I could barely make out his mysterious silhouette. I could only tell that he was larger than me.

'Hello. Please don't come any closer or I will have to kill you, hitman. What do you want me to call you?' His low, somewhat threatening voice boomed across the forest.

'Battra would be fine. Why have you hired me? I only know that you want me to kill someone, but who?' I asked, tilting my insect head.

'I want you to kill this kaiju. His name is 'Titanosaurus' and he greatly disrespected me. I want you to destroy him so not a single piece of evidence of his existence remains.'

He must really detest this Titanosaurus character.

'If you don't mind me asking, just _what_ did this kaiju do to anger you so?' I questioned, narrowing my red eyes.

'He was the last hitman I hired to kill another kaiju. He failed, so I am sending you to kill him, Battra.'

'I will go at the crack of dawn.'

'Then I wish you luck.'

 **Note- I know that this isn't as good as my other works and for that I am sorry, but I have never written this type of story.**


	2. The Class System and The Humans

I think I should explain something. I said previously that I am a Class 4 hitman. There is a rating system for us, with Class 1 being the lowest and Class 6 being the highest. It all depended on how succesful you are as a hitman- I for one am very successful, so I have a high class.

I had begun my search for Titanosaurus about half an hour ago, and had reached a city. Those bipedal creatures called humans scattered at my feet, as I walked past their buildings. I was not very fond of this species.

I didn't quite care if I stepped on them or crushed a building. I only wanted this mission to be over and done with as quickly as possible, so maybe then I could become a Class 5. Then anyone with a problem would be trying to contact me and I would be the most successful hitman alive.

 _'Don't get too carried away Battra. You know you will never be able to get as good as_ that _legend,'_ I thought to myself (I will explain more about this legend a little later, but not now).

I saw the military come towards me in the distance, armed with their simple jets and tanks. They were supposed to defend their race from us kaiju's, but they did a terrible job. The only kaiju I knew who had been beat by the military was called Zilla, and he only just escaped with his life. He never went near another city again. All the others, though, have utterly destroyed the military at least once in their lifetime.

The few people outside the vehicles were shouting to each other, until they finally reached me. I looked down at them as they gazed up at me. They showed signs of fear.

' _Maybe they will back off for once?'_ I thought to myself, glaring at the humans. There were seven tanks, and five jets. What gave them the idea that they could beat me?

I didn't even give them a chance to attack. I shot lasers out of my eyes, aiming for the tanks. They blew up in a huge explosion, taking any humans nearby with them. When the dust cleared away, nothing remained except a charred crater.

The jets turned and began to fly away, but I wanted to show the humans that I was ruthless, and not to be messed with. I flapped my wings, and lifted my multi-ton body into the air. I flew into the jets, and they blew up as they slammed against my huge torso. I barely felt them, and I grinned as I thought about what the military now learnt from my attack. They won't be bothering me anytime soon.

 **Hello everyone! I am starting to feel more confident with this story. May I just point out that Battra will not be like most of my other protagonists who attack when they are attacked or try not to step on humans. He will be a bit more aggressive towards our race (I wanted to try and design a protagonist different from the others I have made so far.)**


End file.
